The Red Eyes
by kaorucross03
Summary: Judal didn't know what was the deal between the black and white Rukh around The Red Eye but he's determined to find out. But can he also determine the unusual feeling on his chest? (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

_'What the actual fuck am I doing here?'_ Judar asked himself for the 10th time since they arrived here at meeting of the most powerful kingdoms. He didn't know why he said yes to the request of Kouha, that little prince told him a lot of powerful people will attend this event turns out it's the dullest meeting.

_'I should just blow this place up..._' He thought and scanned the area, he eyes stopped when he saw a familiar blue haired and violet haired.'_Well at least that shrimp is here and that old man, I can torment them later.'_ He noted and smirked to himself.

"Excuse me but the Prussian representative have arrive." An old man who announced everyone who arrives declared.

The room went silent as the door opened.

Six unfamiliar figures walked towards the center of the room; a blond, a silver head, a green haired, a brunette hair, a man with lighter shade of blonde (the only man in the group) ,and an orange haired. But the silver head one caught his attention, there was something _off_ about her, he didn't know why though.

Another distinct feature was her crimson red eyes and the playful smirk plastered across her face. Judar couldn't deny it, her appearance made everyone stare at her for a minute or two. Kouha nudge Judar's side snapping him back to reality, "Stop staring at the silver haired your being creepy." Kouha whispered towards him, in reply Judar rolled his eyes.

"Introducing the representatives of the Kingdom of Prussia!" The old man shouted, Judar notice the silver head mumbled something towards the brunette in which the brunette pinched her arm. She smiled after that and shifted her weight to the other leg, just when Judar was supposed to look away the silver head turned towards him. He was shock when the silver head smirked at him and looked towards the old man in front.

"Did she just smirked?" He asked quietly towards Kouha.

"Yeah dude, she's probably flirting with you." The prince replied, his voice full of sarcasm.

"No, she surely smirked towards me."

"Dude... dude there are at least 50 people here right now and at least 20 in our direction, now, how can you tell that she's smirking at you, huh? For all we know she's probably smirking towards Kougyoku." Kouha replied back as he looked towards the magi.

He didn't reply but instead turned towards the direction of the newcomers. _'Kouha's probably right.'_ Judar noted.

"She bought back light to the Prussian Kingdom, Princess Helena!" The blond bowed as her name was called.

"The Mercenary of West, Lady Sera!" The green haired bowed that's when Judar notice the strip of cloth covering her right eye.

"The priestess of Prussia, Lady Vana!" The orange haired bowed this time.

"The protector of the sea of Prussia, Sir Eden!" The blond man bowed this time.

"The right hand maiden and the royal adviser of Princess Helena, Lady Othellot!" The brunette which had her hair tied in a high ponytail bowed this time.

"Lastly, the general of the Prussian Army and she has the title Red Eyes, Lady Jin!" Finally the silver haired bowed but at that cue loud gasps and murmurs were heard.

"S-She's the Red Eyes!?" One mumbled.  
"A general of an entire army?! She's just a child!" Another said.  
"She is too young..." Judar heard Muu commented.  
"I'm guessing around 16 or 20..." Koumei noted.  
"To be a general at such a young age, it only proves how strong the Red Eyes really is." Kouen said.  
"Sinbad that girl has been the talk of the west since 5 months ago." Ja'far reported towards Sinbad.  
In which Sinbad replied with a nod.

Lots and lots of mumbles and whispers were heard, whispers that Judar assumed to be real whispered but came out to be too loud. But amidst the commotion Judar had one thing in mind,_'What's with that title Red Eyes? And this commotion...'_

* * *

(Jin's POV)

I sighed at the commotion, who the hell told this old man to call me _'Red Eyes'_ in front of this people?  
Well whatever, at least this place will be interesting, why?  
I spot with my red eyes four legendary people, who?  
_Magi. _

* * *

_A/N: First time writing a story ^^" Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, English isn't my mother tongue ^^"  
Hope you guys enjoyed! _


	2. Chapter 2

(Judar's POV)  
"You seriously don't know who the 'Red Eyes' is?!" Kougyoku half asked and half shouted at me, I covered my ears in the process. "If I knew I won't be asking you." I replied as I rolled my eyes at me.

"For someone asking for question aren't you awfully rude?" Kougyoku commented as she glared at me.

Why was I asking her again? Oh right, I didn't want to ask Kouha 'cause he's probably gonna make of some hideous lies, I didn't ask Koumei because there's 90 percent chance he's going to fall asleep and obviously not Kouen because he'll just instruct Koumei to tell me. So.., Kougyoku is my best bet as long she cooperates which obviously she isn't doing right now.

Kougyoku sighed in frustration and looked towards me, her gaze turned serious. "The 'Red Eyes' was given to the unknown warrior of the Prussian that appeared at the same time their princess returned." She began to explain.

"Okay, she's a warrior so what? What's so special about her that everyone made a fuss when she was introduce." I asked.

"She's a very dangerous warrior Judar." Kougyoku told me, I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You see, every since she arrived... The Prussian Kingdom never lose a battle and in every battle she does something very cruel."

"Very cruel? And what is that?"

"She will only spare one soldier and send him home but not in one piece, she'll cut a part or two. Along with that soldier is the corpses of his companions.. And that certain soldier won't be the same way as he was before, he'll return home as if he just experience the worst nightmare that a man can experience, he wouldn't say anything beside the the words; 'we were all defeated there's blood everywhere I'm scared, it was only one force- a demon with red eyes."

* * *

  
(Jin's POV)  
"Well you managed to grab a lot of attentiom." Eden teased me as we entered our rooms. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully punched his arm in which he acted to be in pain.

"It isn't my fault, that old man introduce me like that! And how the actual fuck did he knew I was the Red Eyes." I complainted as I sat down the edge of the bed.

"Maybe because you have red eyes. Not that it's obvious or anything just guessing." Sera wrote down on a piece of paper and showed it to us, I swear even if she's mute the amount of sass and sarcasm on her writings never cease to amaze me.

"So did you find anyone interesting here Jin?" Vana asked as she smiled towards me, I grinned and swang my legs back and forth. "Yeah I did actually."

"Really? How interesting were they?" Vana asked.

"Well their Rukhs were out of this world! Like their Rukhs were some kinda of river inside that room earlier! One of them was even surrounded by Black Rukhs!" I stated excitedly at Vana, seriously she's like my mom (not like I ever had one) and everytime I tell her something I feel like a child who saw magic for the first time.

For the first time since we arrived at this roon Helena turned away from the window and stared at me. "Are you suggesting that their are-" I didn't let her finish.

"Magi? Yup! Three of them in fact." I announced.

"Your ability to see Rukh never cease to amaze." Othellot commented with a smirk.

"Its what I'm good at." I remarked letting myself be proud of it.

"Besides cutting out body parts?" I read the paper that Sera was raising. I chuckled at her, "Yes, besides cutting peoples body."

"Jin I want you to be careful and don't tell anyone about that ability of yours." Helena warned me and I nodded in response, "Will do."

"Good, it will be a pain if the other leaders found about your ability and explaining it them won't be as easy neither." Helena reminded me.

Well, I wasn't planning to anyway.

Not like I have a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: This is just a chapter of Jin's insights. So you can't read it if you want, it won't effect the story. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

(Jin's POV)  
I closed my eyes as I listened to the music coming out of the flute that Helena was playing. I've always like the sounds of instruments, they make me feel at ease and it was a good idea for Helena to play her flute, at this types of events I need to double my guard for any danger because I feel like I'm in danger every time.

But out of no where I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder and as I opened my eyes I sas Vana smiling at me. "Why don't you sing for us?" She asked or more likely suggested, I widened my eyes at her as a I furiously shake my head side ways.

"Not happening." I replied, I tried to keep calm but my voice betrayed me in the process. Eden chuckled and said, "But love, you do realize that you were humming, right?"

"I... I was humming...?" I asked obviously clueless.

Helena chuckled and for the first time we arrive here she smiled. Hell, being a princess sure is tough ain't it? "Come, Jin. Sing a song, I haven't heard your voice for quite a while now."She asked with a smile on her face.

I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and ears, "No... You guys know I'm over that..." I told them with a pout.

"And yet you didn't know you were naturally humming..."Helena replied back as she leaned back to her sit. I looked around to hide my crimson colored face, that's when I notice something...

"Where's Othellot?" I asked as I turned to Eden, her older brother. And I almost hit his face when I saw an amused smile pasted on his face. "You were totally engraved in music." He teased.

I wanted to hit him so bad. Well, he's always like this, he likes to tease me because I younger than him. Damn age gap.

I looked at Sera searching for answers, she hang her head sideways (to the right) as she blinked her left eye towards me, I raised an eyebrow at her and immediately she scribble something down and after a few seconds she showed me the paper.

"She went to see if lunch was ready." I read out loud. I nodded in understanding and thanked her, man it must be hard being mute, you need to scribble down everything. I feel bad for Sera, she's older than me and yet she's treated like a kid for her disability.

Come to think of it... I never knew why she lose her voice. Was it because of an illness? Was it in born? Or did someyhing happen? Fuck, I really don't know. In fact I think no one truly knows.

I turned my attention towards Helena and Vana who were talking to each other. I stared at Vana, she always had her eyes close. No, not because she's blind. She's just hiding something, something that reminds her from her tragic past and after she told me her story I couldn't believe it, it was unbelievable to think that there were those kind of people. But I admire her, she manage to pull herself back towards the light.

Lastly, my eyes fell towards Helena. Princess Helena...

She's a chill woman really but she knows when to act serious, take now for example. But outside of the princess duties she's a very lazy bum, she's care free, she makes us do all the work, she strolls around time rather than meeting important people but despite that she's really kind.

She doesn't judge anyone from their past and welcomes any one with open arms and a warm smile. I mean who in their right minds will take a former thief slash killer, a mercenary, a fallen knight, a former pirate, and a thief as their soldiers? More importantly give them the title '_5 Pillars' _and even give them the highest positions of the kingdom. She's the only one I know...

But if you need to know something about her, she **HATES **her faher, the king, And yet again, no one knows why.

I gaze at the door for a while and after a few seconds Othellot opened the door and announced, "Lunch is ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Judar walked through the hallways remembering what Kougyoku told me..

_Warrior, Dangerous, Brutal... Demon. _

Those words played through his mind as he opened the door leading to the hall were the feast was being held. There were rows and rows of table stock up with food and drinks. Kings and emperors talking to each other as if they were close. He scanned the area and saw a familiar purple haired man and a blond talking to each other.

'This will be a good time to torment them...' He thought a smirk appearing on his face. But even before he can approach them, the door located at the west side of the room opened revealing the representatives of the Prussian Kingdom.

Immediately his eyes automatically landed on Jin he didn't know why. 'Well, she looks happy.' He thought, there was a smirk on her face, he didn't know what was that smirk for but he concluded that it was her usual greeting or facial expression and maybe that's why she looked like when she's amazed.

He also noticed something different of Jin, she has two auras emitting out of her body in which Judar assumed that even the others notice. Besides that he also notice that she and the girl with a strip of cloth on her face (Sera) wore different clothes. The both of them wore a ragged robe, the only difference is that Jin's robe was longer. As if she was covering her whole body and her sleeves were at least three times longer.

"Judar, stop freaking staring at her like that, dude you're like a stalker." Kouha voice snapped him out of his little dream/observation. He rolled his eyes at the prince.

"What do you want?" He asked rather annoyed.

"Well, I just came here to inform you that Hakuryuu has arrived." The prince answered, in which the magi raised an eyebrow at him. "Surprised that you aren't insulting him."

The prince snorted before replying, "Well, there are a lot of eyes watching."

Judar nodded as I reply.

"But that doesn't mean you can keep on glancing at Lady Jin."

"Shut up wil- wait... Lady Jin?" He asked back.

"Respect. There are rumors going around that she can even defeat a Djin user and I'm not taking the risk."

"Really..." He couldn't stop smirking.

* * *

"Hakuryuu~!" Judar cheered as he wrapped an arm around Hakuryuu, he was smiling, one of those careless smiles of his. "What do you want?" Hakuryuu asked dryly at the magi.

"Hey, aren't you happy to see me?" Judar teased as he pouted a little bit. "No, not at all." The prince replied as he glance elsewhere Judar followed his gaze and it landed on a certain pair. A silver haired and a green haired slash strip of cloth on the face.

"Oh~" Judar reacted as he saw them. "You like Jinny?" He asked half laughing to himself because of the silly nickname he suddenly created.

In response Hakuryuu shook his head and answered, "No. The girl beside her, I'm just wondering why she has a strip of cloth around her face." Judar snorted before replying, "Probably a scar."

But even before Hakuryuu can reply a thunderous voice rang at the place.

"I REFUSE TO EAT WITH THIS THRASH!"

At that cue everyone looked at the direction of the voice and they saw a woman who's probably around 40 and standing just in front of her was Jin, right hand placed on her hips and a smirk playing on her lips.

* * *

"What the hell is Jin doing?" Helena asked, Judar looked at her she had a frown on her face as she stood beside Sinbad. "Hey whatever she's doing, I'm fine with that. This party was getting pretty boring anyway." The boy with them replied as he smile.

"Eden, watch your language." Othellot reminded him as she sighed. The other two members just stood there as they watch the scene.

Jin hung her head to the right, the smirk not disappearing from her lips, this merely provoked the queen further. "What are you staring at you thrash?" She spat out like venom but it didn't seem to have any effect on Jin.

"Huh~ what do you know~? I have a talent of pissing people off in our fist meeting." She replied with a chuckle.

"You always had that talent, love." Othellot replied.

Sinbad took a step forward and Judar cursed in his mind. He hates it when this guy interferes with others business. "What seems to be the problem, Queen Bruja?" making the two female to look at him. "I refuse to eat with this woman, she's a thrash, why is she even here?!" The queen asked in furry. "What about your side, Lady Jin?" Sinbad asked

But instead of answering they saw Jin shaking as she looked at the ground. '_Is she having seizure?' _Judar thought as he saw her in that state.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Jin brust out laughing, it wasn't a sweet laugh rather a mocking life. She had tears escaping the corner of er eyes as she held her stomach.

"W-Why are you laughing?!" Queen Bruja asked growing irritated of Jin's laughing spree. "I-I'm s-sorry.. Pwahaha! Your name just fits you so much!" Jin replied wipping a tear from the corner of her right eye. "Of course! It came from the goddesd of beauty in my country!" The queen replied rather proudly.

"oh~ is that so~? Do you know what it means in Prussia?" Jin asked a playful grin on her face, the queen shook her head. "It means hag in our kingdom, fits you perfectly don't you think?" She asked a innocent smile on her face.

Then it happened laughs erupted from everyone. Judar admits that he's getting more and more interested at her. And he swored that the queens face turned red.

* * *

"So what happened? Why do you refuse to dine with Lady Jin?" Sinbad asked after the laughter dissolved. "How could I?! You guys especially the kingdom on the west should know her reputation! To eat with a filthy trash. You guys are a disgrace!"

"That's your concern?" Jin asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Then I'll leave." Jin added and walked towards the Northen door.

"Love, get your ass back here." Eden order rather concerned for the smaller female. Jin turned around and with a smile she beamed, "Nah~ if this olf hag can't eat with me around I'll be mature enough to leave. Besides you guys know I hate this kinds of events." She replied and turned around.

Judar heard Vana whisper something towards Helena but she just shook her head in reply. Queen Bruja smiled rather evily and turned towards Helena. "Your a princess and you let her eat with us? How pathetic are you?"

Judar didn't know what happened next but... The next thing he knew Jin was pinning the queen on the ground as she held a knife on the queens neck. "Now that isn't something you should say now, right?" She sounded so innocent but her face was the exact opposite.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey your a queen, right? Be polite, you old hag." Jin threatened as she press the knife harder on the Queen's neck. No one dares to move a muscle, not even Sinbad.

And Judar watched as he's eyes widen. The aura coming out of her body was now fused to one this aura was dark and cold and she was surrounded by black Rukhs.

The Queen's mouth was shut but she was trembling due to fear. "How cute~ you got scared by a bread knife~" Jin teased as she smirk and yet the Queen was still silent. Jin on the other hand titled her head to the left and smiled... A smile that your sure there's another meaning. "Have we seen each other before? You look oddly familiar."

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Sera taking a step forward but Helena stop her, earning a shocked expression from the mute. "Sera, wait for a bit. Jin knows something that we don't know and if she does something dangerous knock her out." Helena instructed and Sera nodded in understanding.

"I didn't see it." Hakuryuu's voice mumbled, Judar turned towards to him and ask what was he talking about.

"The way she pinned that lady, she was too fast. She's like a shadow..." Hakuryuu answered as he stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

A little gasp escaped from Jin's lips, it was a natural one although it felt like she did it for extra effects. She quickly stood up and walked away from the queen. "THAT'S IT! No wonder you look so familiar!"Jin announced excitedly as she twirled around for a few seconds.

"Jin, what are you talking about? We never met her before neither you..." Vana reminded a hint of concern in her voice.

Jn shook her head and with another twirl she was facing the representatives of Prussia and the queen. "I've met her before, Vana! Not to long ago!" She replied.

"Jin, what are you talking about? And if you really know this woman, then where? And how?"Helema asked her face was unreadable.

"I met her at the border!" The red eyes replied with a wide smile.

"A-At the borfer love?" Othellot asked.

"Yup! At the bodrer! She was slaving hunting! She was hunting our people!" 

* * *

Everyone went silent at the sudden revelation that Jin made but despite this she was smiling, a wide smile, a smile that can be usually found on a kid as she tells her mom about an exciting activity.

"Y-YOU WHAT?!" Helena's thunderous voice rang all over the room. Judar saw Sera gripping something behind her back. A sword. Eden also held the whip on his waist but the other two didn't but their expression were the same.

**_THEY ARE READY TO KILL..._**

Jin smiled as she placed her hands on her hips as she walked towards her friends. She stood in front of them her smile still remaining. "Come on, come on, I think she has an explanation." She turned her head to the left and looked at the queen through her shoulders. "Right old hag?" She continued as a very dark expression covered her face.

Yet again she did not answer. Jin turned around, now she was facing her. "Hey, hey... I'm giving you a chance explain yourself and your refusing? I'm sure you had your reasons right?" Jin stated her voice sounding annoyed and mocking as she look down at the queen.

"So it is true..." Helena said between gritted teeth.

With that the Queen raised her head. "Get real! Why would I want a bunch of morons!" Suddenly a swift wind was felt.

"Oh? Do you really want to know?" Jin's voice rang but she wasn't in front of her anymore. The queen turned around and saw Jin there not facing her. Judar noted how fast she moved, he didn't see her take a step, she just appeared behind the queen. "There are two reasons on why you choose to slave hunt Prussian." She started as she turned around, everyone was shock to see how emotionless her face is. "First, every time a Prussian works, we do it at the fullest of our abilities. So the outcome is always splendid. The other reason? We are gifted with the ability to know genuine stones. We are natural born miners." She explained.

Everyone gasp, "Ability to know which stones are genuine or not..." Titus thought out loud. Jin turned to Titus and smiled, "Yup! You guys heard it! We don't even need to touch a stone to know if its fake or not! Neat isn't it?"

"T-THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Bruja suddenly shouted, the Red Eyes on the other hand stared at her, a playful smirk playing on the red eyes face. "Huh? Where you getting at hag?" She replied.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO HUMAN CAN DO THAT!"

Jin sighed and spoke, "Well, I'll prove it to you." she turned towards her right and pointed at the guy with a huge crown covered in red stones. "That crown... weighs about 6 books, 25 karat gold and those rubies came from an island at the south, approximately 15 rubies are on that crown. I'm surprise that you can even carry that."

"T-That's correct! A-Amazing! How did you know it came from the south?"

"The sides of the rubies aren't that smooth, if it came from the west or east it has to be smooth... it was just an hypothesis because Jin has never seen any stones from the North, it was pure guess." Vana explained.

Jin turned to the left and pointed at the girl with a long blue dress, "The stones on your dress came from the oceans of the west, the silver ring on your left index finger are made from dusted Sapphire probably 3 of those, you mixed it with silver and blue to give the ring a magical effect..."

"It's true! Your amazing!" The girl in the blue dress gasp.

Jin stared back at the Bruja a smile playing on her lips. "Do you believe me now?" she asked her tone obviously mocking the queen. "Tsk! Fine! This place was made from gold how much or how many golds were used!?" Jin narrowed her eyes towards Bruja getting piss at the lady. "I BET YOU CAN'T GUESS IT! NO ONE KNOWS-"

"557 and half bar of golds were used. Just for this room I haven't seen this whole place yet so I'm betting at least 15,000." Jin answered not letting Bruja to finish her sentence.

"15,000? That's weak love. 16,345 is my bet." Eden announced.

"Really Eden? Your betting when you haven't seen the whole place? Geez... 17,368 my bet." Othellot added.

"You guys..." Vana sighed, "Its obviously more than 18,000" She added then she turned towards Sera a smile on her face, "What's your bet?" Sera shrugged not really in too the betting game.

"And you call yourselves Prussian?" Helena chuckled as she turned to Jin, "20.462... I've been here before so I know." She announced a smile playing on her lips.

"She's right... 557 and half a bar was used for this room and overall the number of gold bars used for the whole places was 20,462... Their amazing." A native stated.

* * *

At that cue Jin turned to the queen, "Just admit it would you? Admit that you were slaving hunting on our bored save yourself from shame already, jeez... oh and I'm not totally telling anyone that all the jewelries on your body are fake." Jin said as she smiled sweetly.

"Y-YOU-"

"Oopsie~ I guess its to late for that~"


	6. Chapter 6

Jin stood there a smug grin on her face. On the other hand Queen Baruja stood there her face in the shade of red.

"Queen Baruja, is this true?" Sinbad asked bit the queen didn't replied.

"Silence means yes. Right Sera?" Jin commented as she gaze towards her friend in which Sera nodded. "I advice you to tell your side already, Queen Baruja." Othellot added a furrown slightly appearing on her face.

"You don't have the right to accuse me! So what if its true you don't have any evidence!" She slightly shouted, she was shaking possibly because of anger and embarrassment.

Jin smirked at the reply, _'She just dug her own grave_.' Judar noted as he noticed the smirk playing on Jin's lips. Jin casually reach something from the pocket on her pants and toss it towards the ground just in front of the queen. As the queen saw the thing Jin tossed, her eyes immediately grew wide.

Everyone wanted to know what it was. Judar couldn't see properly because of the fact that it was face down. "Pick it up old hag. That belongs to your country right?" Jin ordered her voice obviously mocking the queen.

"Lady Jin, what is that?" Ja'far asked trying his best to imagine or to know what it was. "You guys still don't know?" Jin asked back as she smirked and she carefully turned towards her friends, "You guys know what it is already, right?" They remained quite as Helena nodded her head slightly, her face unreadable of any emotion.

Jin cheerfully hopped next to Queen Baruja and placed her left arm on the queen's shoulder yet again her smirk not disappearing from her lips. "Why so stunned my queen?" She asked and as she said the words _'my queen'_ was in a joking way. "Are you that surprise to see the fucking emblem you country being carried around by a _thrash_?" She asked once again.

"Y-You how-" Queen Baruja tried to protest by she was quickly cut off by Jin.

"Hold that thought~! I have another thing you you might like~!" She announced cheerfully not moving away from the queen. She reached towards her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Queen's Baruja's eyes grew wider this time and in a teasing manner Jin waved the paper in front of her face. "Lookie~ haggy~! Do you remember this letter~?" Jin asked in a child like voice.

_'She's like a monster who's tormenting her prey bit-by-bit...' _Judar noted at the same time he acknowledge the fact that more and more Black Rukhs were gathering around her.

In response to Jin's question the queen looked away trying to avoid the question. "Hey old hag... I'm talking to you..." Jin demanded as she held both of the the queen's cheek on her free hand and forced her to look at her. "Come on, answer me. Do you remember this fucking letter?" She asked once more and that's when Judar notice that her eyes became lifeless.

"H-Helena this isn't good..." Judar heard Eden warned Helena.

Helena sighed, "Jin that's enough. Just tell us what's up with that letter, I don't want to hear anymore of this things." She demanded her voice full of authority. Jin let go of the queen but her eyes were still lifeless of any emotions. In the other hand the queen slid down on the floor.

"You wanna know what's this letter about Helena? Okay fine, listen up you punks." Jin announced as she unfold the paper, "This letter came from this woman, do you guys know what is says? No? Let me read it to you _'I, queen Baruja order my troops to take as many slaves possible from the border of Prussia. Those who refuse shall meet a dark destiny.' _Pretty neat right?" She announced as she crumpled the paper and threw at at the queen.

"To be real its fucking amazing how you even signed and put your kingdoms mark on it. Your one confident motherfucker aren't ya?" She added. "Where did you get all of this...?" Vana asked her face painted with concern all over it.

"Where~?" Jin asked back as she giggled, "The emblem, I cut it off from one of her soldiers~ That little shit was stubborn but I had fun cutting it out~" She replied a twisted smile on her face. "And the letter~ well~ let's just say that I needed to _teach _one of her soldiers to follow orders when its given to them especially in the face of death."

"**Y-Your a monster...**" Queen Baruja announced.

"Hey hey~ you started it old hag~" Jin replied.

Queen Baruja stood up they were surprise when she turned towards Helena. "H-How can you have a m-monster like her on your side? H-How low has your kingdom become?"

Helena blinked for few seconds, "Are you still not giving up? How much pride do you have?" She asked, Queen Baruja was obviously taken aback of her reply.

"I think you don't understand the situation your in. First of all, you were the one who started this none sense argument by calling my soldier a thrash. Second by the evidences that Jin holds right now your in a pretty tight position and if you continue to mock my kingdom... your obviously asking for an open war." Helena explained.

"Open war!? With you country!? HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEN BRING IT ON! ALL OF THE COUNTRIES ON THE WEST KNOWS THAT YOUR KINGDOM HAS THE WEAKEST ARMY! BESIDES YOU ARMY NEVER WON A BATTLE SINCE YOUR GREAT GRANDFATHER! AND ON TOP OFF THAT YOU ONLY HAVE TWO THOUSAND SOLDIERS ON YOUR SIDE! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY BOATS!"" Baruja mocked.

Helena didn't replied instead Eden burst out of laughter.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Baruja asked obviously furious of the sudden outburst.

It took a few seconds for Eden to recover but he simply replied, "S-Sorry my lady, it's just, what year are you born?"

"Huh...?" The queen reacted.

"To say that we have the weakest army and to say we only have a thousand, proves that your not bloody update." Eden replied with a smile. "The truth is right now we have 650,00 soldiers." He added as his smile grew wider.

"T-That's impossible!" Baruja shouted in shock.

"Nope, its the truth. We have 650,00 soldiers on our side all trained by our greatest fighters. Jin and Sera." Vana answered.

"And to say that we don't have any boats... Your bloody naive aren't ya?" Othellot commented as she folded her arms below her chest. "Well news flash to you my naive queen but we have a bloody total 450 ships right now and your actually speaking to the vice- general of the sea, ME." She added with a smirk.

"And if you want to know who's the general of the sea, that would be me." Eden commented with grin as he pointed towards his-self.

"So are you sure your quite ready for an open war?" Helena asked as she arch a brow at the queen.

"T-To humiliate me like this-" Queen Baruja said in between gritted teeth.

Helena smiled to herself as she place her right hand on her hips, "I advice you to leave right now that is if you still have any humiliation left. Besides if you haven't realize the situation yet, your trap on a spiders web already."

"W-Who are you to give me those advice!"

"Hey, I'm only giving you advices as the next queen of Prussia and as a very concerned citizen cause if you have not notice, Jin is literally trying her best not to claw your eyes out." And it was true Jin just stood there staring at the queen as if she's planning to scoop her eye balls out.

In silence the queen slowly went towards the door, her face red due to both embarrassment and fury. As she her hand made contact with the handle of the door she turned around and directly glared at Jin. "Y-You'll pay for this! Who do you think you are!"

Jin stared at her obviously unaffected by her glare. She smiled in triumphant and with a serious voice she declared, "I'm Jin, The Red Eyes of the king of Prussia. Remember my name clearly old hag because I can fucking assure you... _**my face will be the last thing you'll be seeing in this world."**_


	7. Chapter 7

The room was silents as Queen Baruja left, Jin shifted her weight from her left leg to her right leg uncomfortably. She sighed as she turned towards the nobles in front of her.

What she did next surprised everyone, _she bowed_. A very deep bow.

"Apologies for the inconveniences... I wasn't able to hold back. I know I was crossing my boundaries for that I am greatly sorry." She stated as she bowed.

* * *

(Judar's P.O.V)

She was very bold and scary just a while back and now she's apologizing to us? What the actual fuck...

And for her to apology? What the hell is wrong with her? That fucking bitch deserved it.

"It's alright," I heard a voice said I looked towards the direction if the voice and saw it was Aladdin.

_'Oh great, that little shrimp,'_ I thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Jin... you can calm down now," Helena's voice suddenly chimed in and at that moment I notice that her aura became to separate beings and the Rukhs... They were all white now. _'What the actual fuck is happening?' _I mentally asked. I scanned the room and saw the confuse look on both the shrimps face and the kid from Reim's faces.

_Who the hell is she?_

"Well you put on quite a show," Kouha commented and at that she turned towards our direction. She shrugged her shoulders casually and said, "I didn't mean too..." in a low whisper like voice.

"But just a while ago, you didn't seem like you wanted to argue with her but as soon as she brought up Helena it seems like-" The yellow haired kid with a massive spike on his hair (Alibaba) could not finish because Jin cut him off.

"It seems like shit hit the fan?" She stated with a smile but after a few seconds she shook her head. "Hey, you all can fucking insult me, I won't give a fuck. Like seriously, I fucking deserve it. But as soon as you insult my queen in front of me... That's when hell breaks loose. So you guys better be fucking careful of what you say," She announced her voice sounding really threatening at the end but a smile was playing on her lips.

And there was it again, Black Rukhs but that was not all.  
She was surrounded by White Rukhs also.

* * *

"Well that was quite a show..." Koumei stated as lunch proceed like nothing happened. He was with us? Was he sleeping the whole time!? Hell... this man is unbelievable. "But it was certainly entertaining." Kouha commented with a smirk.

"What do you think, Judar?" Kougyoku asked me.

"Do I fucking look like I care?" I asked back as I rolled my eyes. Well, I actually fucking care because I'm complete puzzled on how the hell she summons black and white Rukhs at the same fucking time. And that two auras coming out of her body.

"You don't need to be rude about it!" Kougyoku half screamed and half shrieked at me. Hell, I hate this woman.

That's when I notice Kouha smirking at me. A teasing one...

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I asked him annoyed at his feature.

He grinned before replying, "You say you don't fucking care but just a while ago you literally had your eyes glued at her."

"W-WHAT!?" Kougyoku and Koumei asked. But their ways of asking where very different, Koumei was like a unbelievable one and a puzzled one. while Kougyoku was a shriek of a teenager, I'm still surprised that my ear drums hasn't fallen off and it seems like she hasn't notice that she managed to make people stare at us. "Do you like her, Judar!?" She asked once more thankfully it was a little bit lower than her usual voice but she was smiling excitedly.

"Hell, no." I groaned at her and stared at Kouha, I gave him a 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-erase-that-smirk-from-your-fucking-face' but he continued to smirk at me.

"But I'm pretty sure, her, no, the whole Prussian Representatives will be strong alias for our country." Kouen suddenly spoke up as he glance at the Prussian representatives who were chatting with different nobles and my eyes automatically land on her and I swear she looks so pissed.

* * *

.FUCK.

Truly, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE!?

I'm literally standing right in front of the Prussian Representatives along with the Kou Empire and the Sindria. How did this happened like how seriously... how...

I'm standing like 24 inches away from Red Eyes and she can't stop smiling at me and before you get any thoughts no. It is not a sweet smile, it was a mocking one. Not just that but when we approached her as soon as she saw me, her eyes widen slightly then she smiled after that.

After introducing ourselves to Helena she smiled warmly at us it was really different compared to her none emotionless face from before, I took a quick glance at stupid king (Sinbad) and I want to vomit my lunch out, is he seriously trying to flirt with Helena right now? I mumbled something under my breath and as I gaze away, I saw Jin having a disgust look at Sinbad.

Her expression was worth to tell and I chuckled to myself. As if sensing my thoughts she looked at me and raise a brow in return, I simply smirked at her.

"So an alliance with Sindria and Kou Empire..." Helena mumbled under her breath as she stared at a certain spot on the floor as if she was in deep thought. "But it doesn't mean an alliance between the two kingdoms right?" The woman named Othellot asked.

"Correct, we don't intend to make an alliance with them." Koumei answered as he pointed at the stupid king in return Othellot nodded in understanding.

"Well what is your response, Princess Helena?" Ja'far asked.

"This is a little bit... difficult to answer." She mumbled again.

"We aren't pressuring you." Kougyoku commented and in reply she smiled.

She then turned towards Othellot and raise a brow at her. "What do you think?" She asked her.

"Helena, I would certainly agree to this it can help our country and we can give them some of our stones in return but... there is a catch." Othellot explained.

"A catch...?" The yellow haired kid ask. Othellot nodded as she gaze at Jin, "Care to explain general?" She asked with a smile.

"Hell, Othellot stop calling me that," Jin replied back as she rolled her eyes. "The catch is... if the two kingdoms aka the two most powerful kingdoms battle each other out. It won't be easy for us... for Prussia. Will be stock in the middle, if we choose Sindria the Kou empire can attack us. And if we choose Kou Empire the same thing can happen," She explained.

"You managed to observe that? Impressive." Koumei noted.

"Hey, hey, hey... Not because I'm '50% percent slice any scumbag as much possible ' it doesn't mean I lack common ideas." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

"But from what I have heard, your really skilled when it come to mapping out plans for the battle field." Sinbad commented.

"Can we stop talking about me and just you know get back on the topic? Like right now?" Jin replied amazingly she does sound irritated. "Jin, calm down." Vana's calming voice remained Jin.

"Well anyway, what is your answer Princess Helena?"Kougyoku asked with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay first of all, I would like to thank every single one of you guys for the positive comments and feedback about my story! (^_^) I know I should have done this a long time ago but when I type new chapters I'm always in a rush because of school and stuffs so I apologize because of that (^^") So from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank you guys! (^^) You guys were always my inspiration as I type and think of a new chapter. You guys mean a lot to me. For that I thank you with all my heart...  
Also this chapter is dedicated to my friend Sky... Sky I hope your in a better place, we will meet soon I hope although I know its physically impossible but we will meet soon and as we meet I hope we never change. After all you are the Sky and I am the sun.  
Okay that was dramatic but I hope you guys understand that I needed to get that thing out of my systems (^^") I'll probably delete that after a day or so... (^^") So heads up if this chapter sucks! (XD)

* * *

(Judar's )  
_"Well anyway, what is your answer Princess Helena?"Kougyoku asked with a smile on her face._

Helena continued to stare at the marvel floor as if it was going to change into some kind of stone any minute from now. "This might seem a little rude but can I give you my answer tomorrow?" She asked politely a smile on her lips.

"Huh...? HUH...!?" Almost everyone from the Sindria and Kou reacted, this guys are so childish.

"Well you see, I still need to talk to my Pillar," She answered consciously with an animate sweat drop, she silently gaze towards Othellot and was literally had a 'help' sign painted all over her face. In return Othellot just gave her a sweet smile.

"What do you mean _Pillars_?" Kouen and Sinbad asked at the same time.

Helena looked rather uneasy as she explained, "The Pillars, no, the '5 Pillars' is the title given to the 5 chosen people by the next Queen or King of the Prussia. They are commonly the smartest and the strongest among the people of Prussia. Those chosen people helps the queen or king to maintain peace through at the kingdom."

"I've never heard of such title and I find it rather interesting," Kouen commented with a slight smirk. Him and his love for history or whatever. "Prussia is indeed a very interesting country," he added.

"I understand that you need to talk to them but will it be okay for it to be in just one night? I understand that Lady Othellot is one of them but what about the other four?" Sinbad asked.

Then suddenly silence... What's going on here..?

"D-Did you just...? Do you think we are not capable...?" Eden muttered in a unbelievable tone.

"Now calm down Eden, you know he doesn't me- Sera what are you gripping back there?" Vana added. Which I found rather odd because like WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HER EYES ARE CLOSE WHY AND HOW CAN SHE SEE THAT!?

The girl named Sera and I haven't realize that she was the girl with a strip of cloth on her face, was definitely planning to kill Sinbad with the sword on her back. '_Oh please just stab him already...' _I mentally prayed.

"PWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jin's laughter erupted amidst the silence, we all turned to her.

She just stood there half of her face being covered by her overly long sleeves. Her laugh was not the same as the laugh she gave Bruja rather it was a sweet and cheerful laugh. Like Kougyoku but it was much pleasing to the ear. Let me mention the fact that she was turning a faint shade of red... she looks adorable... wait... WHAT!? SCRATCH THAT! THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME...

"It has been a while since I had a good laugh. Thank you so much King of Sindria," she said as she bowed slightly towards the stupid king. When she got up she wiped a tear away from her left eye.

"Well... that was over, thank you Jin for umm... making that situation less awkward..." Othellot replied.

"Your welcome _all might adviser_," She replied with a smile in which I notice Othellot's eye brow twitch for a second.

"I should clarify this... But you guys are all ready standing in front of my 5 Pillars," Helena announced with a smile.

"You mean to tell me that this people are really your 5 Pillars!?" The dude with a huge build and blue hair from Sindria (Hinahoho) asked still doubtful of situation.

Can I please blow this place now? This guys just saw Jin humiliate and she basically confess she's a blood thirsty person and yet they still doubt her? I don't know about the others but I basically know this guys are strong, their facial expression from before are no jokes. Hell, its embarrassing to be with this guys can I please turn around and just waltz out of here? That would be great, thank you.

"Hey do you intend for us to prove it? I won't mind, " Jin replied with a smile oddly enough her voice was less threatening than before and she was smiling.

"N-No, I'm good," the dude replied with a nervous smile.

"So I hope you all of you won't mind if I tell my reply tomorrow," Helena asked with a smile in which everyone agreed on.

* * *

"Well it seems like your making some great alliance, Princess Helena."

A voice greeted we all turned our heads to the direction where the voice was coming from and we saw a boy. A very odd one...

He had a darker shade of blue hair compared to that shrimp over there. His blue hair was pretty much cut in a bad way, like I'm not even lying, his hair was cut pretty badly like a sword went through there by accident. His eyes were in a light shade of green probably mint. He appears to be the same age as Kouha.

And his clothes, he was heavily clothed like his just waiting for winter or snow to come and hit him. Why? He was wearing a very thick coat and on top of the collar and down to his shoulder he was covered with brown fur.

"You put on quite a show Jin and Helena I'm rather impressed," the guy added with a small smile. Meanwhile Jin blinked at him as she drank her wine.

It seems like the 5 Pillars didn't know him but Helena did and she smiled cheerfully and the little guy. "Well it is good to see you too, Oz."

And with that greeting Jin spat out the wine she was drinking and I swear I never saw such a huge fountain of red wine. Eden and Othellot became stones. Sera just stood there her jaw hanging open and Vana stood there her head titled to the side.

"YOUR OZ?!" They shouted all in unison.  
(End of POV)

* * *

(Jin's POV)  
Hold the fucking on... What the hell happened to Oz?! Where is Oz I know who had a glorious and luxurious hair?! Where is that Oz?!

"I would like to go to details on how my hair has become like this but can I borrow Princess Helena for a minute or two?" Oz asked with a smile.

"Me? Don't you usually need to Jin?" Helena replied, shit, that sounded so wrong on so many levels. And why do I feel like someone's glaring daggers at me right now?

"Hey, who the hell are you?" The guy with black hair and red eyes, the magi, from Kou asked.

"Judar! Don't ask someone like that!" The little girl besides him scolded, she must be a princess right? She has one hell of a wardrobe. I mean ever noble I met has one hell of wardrobe. Her, his brothers, the king of Sindria, the people from Reim and basically everyone. Then I looked at Helena. Hell, I'm embarrass, why doesn't she wear anything like those? She's a noble to right?

"I apologize for Judar's words! He always speaks like this," the little girl beside her added with a bow.

I smiled at her, "No worries, his faces says it all."

With that this magi named Judar turned towards me. He looks rather irritated of what I said, oh well...

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered with an innocent smile and then I turned towards Oz . "This kiddo came from the North, the 3rd in row for the throne of Ohan Empire." I introduce Oz.

"Ohan?" The white haired man from Sindria (Sharrkan) asked rather puzzled.

"It's a empire on the North not much is known from my homeland because we don't participate in such events such as this one and only a few countries from the South, West and East know about our country," Oz replied.

"Their countries is rather close to does they don't contact," Othellot added.

"Hmm... this is getting interesting by the minute," the I assume eldest from the Kou empire noted (Kouen). Hell, I need to listen when it comes to them introducing their names.

"So, what are you doing here little Oz? Did your country finally participated or...?" Eden asked in a careful voice.

"No I didn't came here to participate and Lady Othellot you don't need to be so stiff. My brother is not with me," Oz replied and smiled towards Othellot. Oh right... she has some issues with Oz's brother.

"I wasn't planning to come here but as soon as I heard you guys where here I couldn't miss the chance to talk to you guys," The glint on Oz's eyes says otherwise.

"Drop the fucking act Oz, why the hell are you here?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes.

Oz seems puzzled for a while but then Oz laughed, "I can't never lie to you, oh no that wasn't right. No one can ever lie to you." Then Oz turned towards Helena and said, "I came here because my sister told me to talk to you."

"Why is that?" Helena asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"The alliance," Oz said and I swear we were stunned.

"I see... let's talk then..." Helena replied as she followed Oz.

Can this day be over already? I truned around preparing to leave, hell, I need some air.

"Jin, don't you dare leave. Wait for me, we still need to discuss the alliance between the Kou Empire and Sindria." I heard Helena called towards me.

I fucking hate my position as the general.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welp, 2 updates? Like how will Jin say it, "Why the fuck not!" (XD) Here's chapter 9~

To be honest, I cannot wait for chapter 10~ it will be longer and a lot of things will be happening there, so yeah see you guys next week~!

Enjoy chapter 9~ (^^)

* * *

(Judar's POV)  
I stared at Jin who practically wanted to leave but couldn't because of Helena's demand. She sighed and turned towards us again while having a blank expression. "Othellot, I'll be eating," She informed Othellot and went away.

"This must be hard for Jin," Vana mumbled obviously concern for her friend.

"Huh? Why is that?" I asked that basically slip out of my mouth but whatever.

"Well, you see... Jin doesn't like nobles, she hates them."

She hates nobles...? But isn't she serving under a noble? And why would she hate them?

(End of POV)

* * *

The following day...

Jin yawned as she entered the new meeting place. It was a huge lobby, it was decorated with expensive furniture. She then turned to white door on the end of the room. "You want to go inside?" Othellot asked with a smile.

"Nah~" Jin replied in a playful tone. "I'm just curios on what's going to happen later, aren't you?" She asked back.

In response Othellot shrug her shoulders and scanned the room. "Hmm... hey Othellot," Jin called out as she stared at older woman.

"Stop staring at me like that and what do you want?" The older woman asked.

"I'm just wondering, why didn't you go with Helena? I mean your her adviser right? Shouldn't you be the one with her as she surrender her metal vessel? Not Sera, Vana or your brother," She asked titling her head to the right.

"Well, the other room where they keep the metal vessels are far. And you know how much I hate walking."

"Hell, your one lazy individual," Jin replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I'm here to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

* * *

(Judar's P.O.V)

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M THE CAUSE OF ALL THE TROUBLE!?" Jin's voiced echo through the lobby. We all turned towards her and Othellot.

They were chatting peacefully a while back and now we have a chibi version of Jin literally barking at Othellot, while Othellot stood there laughing at her. Aren't they lively in the morning? My thoughts were cut short because Kougyoku kept calling my name.

"What?" I aksed.

"Is something wrong with Kouha? He's been in deep thought since yesterday," She informed me. I casually turned towards Kouha and Kougyoku was right, he seems like he was in deep thought. "Dude what are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Nothing much but there's been something bothering me since yesterday," He replied.

"What could that be?"

"Do you still remembers that guy from yesterday? Oz."

Yup, I remember him clearly alright. I nodded my head in response and Kouha sighed, "It's just... doesn't he look like... I don't know a little bit feminine to you?"Kouha asked.

"Dude, you look like a girl yourself," I replied with a smirk.

But even before Kouha can reply, Kougyoku slapped my arm. "OW! What the hell is your problem?!" I asked her but in reply she pointed towards Jin and Othellot's direction.

A guy was basically hitting on Othellot, he had his right arm wrapped around her shoulder and Othellot seems like she doesn't want to cause a scene but it was clear that she was uncomfortable. Jin on the other hand stared at the man and his other 2 companions, her face had no trace of any emotions. I looked around and everyone seems to notice the sudden event. They aren't helping are they? My eyes caught the attention of the Sindria representatives, the blonde kid was literally being held in the arms by the Fanalis, Hakuryuu (What the fuck is he doing? Why is he on the Sindria side?) had his fist clenched while the others were basically holding themselves back, why? The men where basically taller and stronger in built compared to the others. Then I turned to the Fanalis from the Reim Empire and they seem ready to slam the faces of those man on the ground.

"Please, let me go..." Othellot requested her voice is surprisingly calm despite the situation.

"Why should I~? It's my first time seeing a Prussian woman up close and hell the rumors were right! A beauty of a Prussian woman is another level!" The man beside him reply. Fuck, his voice's disgusting.

"No wonder woman from your country are the demands on the black market! You guys make one hell of a prostitute!" Another mock nudging the guy next to him as they both laugh.

I saw Jin and Othellot's expression darken and Jin gripped her fist, she was shaking due to fury. But as soon as the one of the guys notice this, he quickly punched Jin's face and she fell to the ground because of the impact. "JIN!" Othellot shouted.

The guy kicked Jin's side but Jin didn't make any sound. "Bitch! You ain't as brave are you!? Without your metal vessel, your nothing bitch!" The guy shouted, I seriously want to smash that guy's face, fighting a little girl? Is he that pathetic?

The other two chuckled, "Now, bitch! How about we hit it tonight?" the guy on Othellot's shoulder asked.

"We heard that women from Prussia are quite, what the word? Wild in bed?"

"I prefer the term, vicious."

"You guys are wrong the term is savage!" Then they laughed again. I saw some of the warriors from the other kingdoms advancing but they were stop by their comrades.

"Really? Where the fuck did you hear that rumor?" We all heard a voice said and in a blink of an eye one of the guys were already on the ground, saliva coming out of his mouth. By the looks of it he got hit on the side of his neck.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" One of the guys shouted.

"W-WHO THE HELL DID THAT!?"

"You should be careful on where you look..." Jin said as her fist came contact with one of the guys stomach. The man spitted out blood, he collapse on the floor as Jin just stood there, her face covered with unknown expression and her eyes were lifeless just like before.

And once again she was covered in Black Rukhs.

We didn't know what happened next but Jin had her hand wrapped around the last guys next (the one who had his arm wrapped on Othellot's shoulder). "To clarify the rumors, we are a bit of 'savage' if that's what you like to call..." Jin stated as her grip tighten.

"L-Let... me... g-go!" The man struggle but to no avail. How is this possible? Isn't that man much larger then Jin how can she lift the man up in the air while gripping his neck with one hand?

"But let me be cleared, you ain't getting any thing from Othellot, the closes that you can get is a a broken bone or three and if your lucky probably just a black eye." Jin informed the man.

"You one confident fucker aren't you? Trying to get Othellot on the same bed as you?" She added her grip tightening once more.

"I can fucking kill you here right now."

But even before Jin can take out the life of the man, Othellot touched Jin's hand. "Jin stop it, your merely wasting your strength," She stated removing the contact from the man and Jin.

"O-Othellot this man... h-he fucking disgrace y-" Jin stated her voice shaking, the hell? Is she crying.

"He disgrace me, I know but Jin, I don't want to see you at this state."

Jin drop her hand to her sides and Othellot smiled, she grab the man by the collar lifting him up. What the fuck!? She's as strong as Jin! She bought her face close to the man and said, "I don't want to see your face again..." She stated as she threw, no I'm not exaggerating, she literally threw the man on the nearby wall. The impact of the guy made a cracks on the wall.

We all blinked and Jin looks so surprise. Othellot glided her hands through her dress and smiled, "That's settled."

Jin blinked a few times and shook her head, "Fuck, I almost forgot how strong you are," She muttered.

Even without any vessels this two are definitely strong.

The entrance to the room opened and the owners of the metal vessels and some of their household vessels entered the room. As soon as they all saw the scene they were stunned. "Well someone had a rough party," I heard Eden commented amusement playing on his voice..

"Hell, JIN! OTHELLOT! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?" Helena shouted, she wasn't angry, her voice sounded rather familiar with this kind of scene.

"I SWEAR! IF I LEAVE YOU TWO THIS KIND OF THINGS HAPPEN!" She shouted again and sighed.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE ARE THE CAUSE OF ALL BAD THINGS!?" Both shouted in unison making Helena grab them by the ear.

"YES!" She shouted on their ear.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Embarrassing me in front of a huge crowd! Those two will pay! They don't know what I been through- they will learn not to mess with me... Jin and Helena..." _

* * *

(Judar's POV)  
Othellot explained what happened previously to Helena. As she said the tale, Helena's face kept on either furrowing, glaring and sighing. She then turned around and patted Jin on the head thanking her for what she did. On the other hand, Othellot's brother, Eden had dark expression on his face. And I freaking swear, his ready to murder someone if Sera didn't stop him. Othellot reassured her she was alright and he replied with a groaned.

He talked to Jin after that and I heard him say, "Did you make sure he can't walk anymore?" in which Jin laughed and playfully punched Eden on the shoulder. I also saw Helena talking to another female noble, who I assume was the person those 3 guards were working for. It seems like Helena was so pissed when she was talking to that noble and in return the noble kept on bowing her head in apology.

"So, the meeting is about to start," Koumei stated as he yawned. This guy seriously...

"I wonder what kind of crazy shit will be talked about inside," Kouha commented as he stared at the white door.

"Not that it matters or concern us..." I mumbled.

* * *

The leaders all went inside by now. While the rest just stayed outside, oh great, how boring can this get.

"Well, you seem bored Judar..." Kougyoku commented, she just stood here beside observing everyone.

I snorted, "Yeah, no shit."

"We can talk to the others here, do you want to talk to Lady Jin?" She asked, I don't know if she's teasing or not but hell.

"That's a great idea! Come on Judar!" Kouha replied grabbing my wrist and pretending to drag me a long.

"I will kill the both of you," I stated with a glare.

Before Kouha can reply, there was a crashing sound next to us. We all turned towards it and saw Jin laying there. What the hell just happened?!

"I hate the fact that your physical stronger than me..." She mumble as she slowly stood, she was starching the back of her neck.

"Well... honestly speaking... your a lot faster than me, so I say, you and I are kinda even," Othellot replied with a smile. Did she just kicked Jin...?

"Ummm... Lady Jin, are you alright?" Kougyoku asked in a concerned voice. Jin turned towards us and smiled, "Yeah! Just a little bit hmm... what's the term? Shaken up! Yeah maybe that."

"How about your injuries from earlier?" I asked as I raise a brow.

"You mean the kicks that those pervs gave me?" She asked back as she titled her head to the right. I nodded in reply.

"Nah~ Don't worry about those! They didn't hurt actually!"

"You sure?"

"Yup! Hmm... say for someone who I just met you guys are quite the heebie-jeebies!" She answered with a wide smile.

"H-Heebie-jeebies...?" The three of us asked, what the fuck is that word?

She blinked for a few seconds as if she's thinking we're a bunch of idiots but her eyes slightly widen as if she just remembered something. She then chuckled and said, "Sorry, sorry... I forgot I wasn't in Prussia. Heebie-jeebie, hmmm, it is a term that a lot of Prussian's use when one is worried for others {A/N: I know it isn't like that XD But I needed a word}"

"So in Prussia you use a lot of idioms and terms?" Kouha asked.

"Not necessarily," She answered, her smile not disappearing from her lips. "Well, you guys are from Kou right?" it was her turn to ask.

"Yup!" Kougyoku answered as she smiled back.

"And I'm guessing you guys are like the Imperial Family...?" She asked as she placed her right hand on her hips.

Kouha nodded in response. Well this is getting boring... must flee... I turned around and decided to walk away but my escape was failure because thank you so fucking much Kougyoku for holding so tight on my fucking scarf, I fell on my back. I growled at her but she just fucking smiled at me. "You alright there?" I heard Jin asked as she stared at me.

I nodded and quickly stood up.

"So why do you ask, Lady Jin? You seemed deep in thought," Kougyoku butted in.

"Well, your names... Can I ask you guys for your names?" She stated with a smile.

.FUCK

Didn't we just told her our names yesterday?! Wasn't she listening!?

"Since you guys looked so confuse, you see I'm not really good with names. Well... except if their interesting, of course!" She explained but as she said the part _'except if their interesting'_ she took a quick glance at me. What the...?

"So your asking us because you think were interesting?" Kouha asked, his face covered with a puzzled expression.

"Sorta of! And~ you guys are gonna be my allies, so I need to know your names," Jin replied, her smile widening.

But we didn't miss that part when she said allies. Did Helena made her decision already? Shock, I asked her, "Are you saying Helena agreed?" "Well... if you put that in that kinda of way, yeah. The alliance between Prussia and Kou is on the road."

"Does that mean your country rejected the offer from the stupid king?" I asked again.

"Hmm... Not exactly but it is kinda hard to explain. Just ask the goatee dude." She answered with shrug of her shoulders.

'Goatee dude?' I almost burst out of laughter, this woman has a bad memory when it comes to names. I saw Kougyoku and Kouha having shocked and pissed expression but as soon as they realize the fact that this woman has the worse fucking memory when it comes to names, they sighed.

"That goatee dude, is Kouen. He's the 1st Prince," Kouha stated.

"He's Kouha, the 3rd Prince." Kougyoku pointed at Kouha and introduce him with a smile. "I'm Kougyoku. I'm the 8th Princess."

Kouha scanned the room and as soon as he eyes landed on Hakuryuu, he pointed at him and said, "That goody-goody over there is Hakuryuu, he was sorta born under Hakutako."

Jin chuckled and smiled towards us. "Goody-goody and sorta born?" She commented and chuckled again, she's finding this amusing,ain't she?

Kouha smiled at her in reply and continued, "She has a sister named Hakuei, she's the 1st princess but she isn't here."

Jin nodded in understanding and she looks deep in thought as she memories the names. And as if she just remember something, she snapped her fingers and turned towards us again. "Wasn't there another dude with you? The dude like he can sleep any moment from now."

Is she talking about, Koumei. Yeah, probably, her description alone screams Koumei all over it.

"That's Koumei, he somehow became the 2nd Prince." I answered with a shrug. Speaking of which, where the hell is that man? Is he sleeping again?

"Ah~! I see," Jin commented and nodded at the same time. Then out of the blue she turned towards me and placed both her hand on her hips. "So... you aren't a prince?" She asked me, when the hell did I look like a prince? I know I'm good looking and all. I shrug in reply to her question and in return she raised a brow. "Then, what's your position? Are you some kinda of body guard or something else?" This woman... DID SHE FUCKING CALLED ME A BODY GUARD!? I glared at her and Kouha who's literally dying out of laughter.

Sensing my aura, Kougyoku stepped in front of me. "Judar is our Oracle!"

"O-Oh! S-Sorry!" She apologize and bowed slightly towards me.

* * *

After a long time of apologizing...

"But that's a pain in the ass but fascinating at the same time..." She mumbled as she touch the back of her neck, well that's what I assume because her right hand was at the back of her neck.

"What is?" I asked her, her eyes widen slightly I guess no one was suppose to hear that. "You caught me... well... its kinda a pain in the ass 'cause your family is so huge. Like you can be a sibling with anyone." She explained.

"And it's fascinating because?"

"Well in Prussia... Helena is the only heir to the throne."

What? There's only one heir to the throne? What if Helena unexpectedly die? Who the hell will inherit the throne? Is her country crazy?

"You mean, Princess Helena is the sole person to inherit it? What if she doesn't want too?" Kougyoku asked, she was shocked.

"Well... in Prussia... you don't have much freedom to choose... a lot of them believe that our destiny is kinda planned out," She explained.

"That's bullshit," Kouha and I commented.

"Do you believe in the same thing, Lady Jin?" Kougyoku asked.

"Of course not, that's rubbish! Besides I usually go in a different path compared to my friends. That's how I roll," She answered with a smile.

"Wait. I have a question," Kouha butted in, in response Helena titled her head to the side as if encouraging him to continue. "What if Helena dies? Who will inherit the throne?" Yeah, my thoughts exactly.

Jin in response cast her head down as if thinking deeply and said, "Well... his uncle I guess, the king is kinda old anyway... well, not like I ever seen him." What!? She never saw the king of her country!? And yet she's serving under his daughter?! She seems likes she sensed are reaction and explained, "Well, the king... how is this... he doesn't want to talk to me for some reason and he's always traveling around," as she said this the last part has this doubt in her voice.

"Aren't you telling them to much?" Othellot voice suddenly rang as she approach us. Jin smiled childishly at her and said, "Well, their going to be our comrades, chatting won't hurt, right?" Othellot shrug and patted Jin on the head. "Excuse me, I'm going to borrow Jin for a while."

Jin snorted, "Everyone wants the _'Jin'_ hell, it's so hard being me," she commented as she pretend to faint. Othellot giggled at the her.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys around!" Jin bid farewell, as she started to walk away.

"It's was nice talking to you Lady Jin!" Kougyoku replied with a huge smile on her face.

"I really thought she was scary..." Kouha commented.

"Apparently not..." I stated.

_*THUD*_

What was that sound?

_*THUD*_

I turned towards Kouha and he seems to hear that sound too. Hell, everyone was hearing it. Jin and Othellot stopped in their tracks and turned towards the white door. That's when I notice the pounding like action coming from it.

*THUD*

"Othellot..." Jin murmed loud enough for us to hear. In response Othellot nodded and quickly she turned towards Vana, "Get the metal vessels, now."

_*THUD! THUD! THUD!* _

"What's happening?!" I heard someone shout , probably the blond kid that's always tagging along with that shrimp.

_*CRASH!* _

With a loud crash the door broke and toss to the ground was a familiar blond, Helena. On top of her was another woman. Is that... the old hag from yesterday!? But there's something off about her, she had black rukhs all over her. A contract with Al-Thamen, is this because of yesterday? This has got to be the most ridiculous reason yet...

"Helena!" Othellot screamed, her eyes wide.

Helena was defending herself by placing some kind of metal rod between her and the old hag. "Get off me!" Helena order between grinned teeth as she tried her best to push the old hag away from her body. "You'll pay for what you did!" The old hag replied, her voice sounding like a monsters. She was trying to claw Helena's face.

"Helena said get off!" Jin screamed as she kicked the old queen to the side, the old queen was caught of guard and Helena took the opportunity to kick her off. The queen's body came flying to the other side of the room, hell, even Helena's powerful without her metal vessel. Jin quickly helped Helena up, "You alright?" Helena nodded in response as she brushed away the hair on her face. "What the hell is that thing?"

"That thing... is Queen Baruja," Helena replied.

"W-What!? She even looks uglier now!" Jin stated in shock.

"Jin! This is not the time for that!" Othellot commented.

"Did she really made a deal with Al-Thamen just because of what happened yesterday?" Eden asked as held his whip. For the second time, my thoughts exactly.

"This is what happens when you stain a nobles pride, Eden..." Othellot stated.

"HE...LE...NA... HELENA!" Queen Baruja shouted as she stood up.

"You know shits real when your enemy calls you by the syllables of your names," Jin commented with a smirk. Is she serious right now!?

The queen dashed forward her arms outstretch it looks like she's ready to grab anyone her hands lands too. Before her hands can land on anyone, she was stopped by Sera's blade, the tip of the blade was slightly buried on the queen's palm. The queen stepped back a little probably because of shock, Sera swayed her sword. The sword had really long blade, long sword? No, that's a estoc.

"P...PRUSSIA... I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The queen shouted once more.

"This can't be good..." Helena sighed.

* * *

A/N: I was suppose to post this next week but it's Holy Week so yeah.. I posted it in advance. (^^")  
Next chapter will be posted after Holy Week, see you guys! 


	11. Chapter 11

(Jin's POV)  
I was having fun just a while ago...  
I found that the oracle of Kou was a magi but why the hell does he have Black Rukhs?  
The magi from Sindria and Reim have White Rukhs so why the hell does he have Black Rukhs...?  
Is that even possible?

Hell, I'll think about that later...  
I have a bigger problem on my hands right now.  
(END OF POV)

* * *

Bruja dash towards Jin, she grabbed Jin's rob and lifted her from the ground. "Not my clothes, fucking hell!" Jin hissed as she held the woman's hair and toss her to the other side of the room in which bystanders were standing, thankfully they managed to run before the queen can hit them. "Fighting her in a crowded place is not a good idea..." Othellot mumbled and turned towards Jin.

"What's the plan?" She asked.  
Jin snorted before replying, "I don't fucking know! We don't have vessels! The only thing Sera and I can do is to buy us some time until Vana comes back."

"Is that even possible? They'll be dead in a minute..." Judar mumbled, Kougyoku turned towards me eyes wide. "Help them Judar!" She pleaded.

"Why the hell should I?" I asked back as I raise an eyebrow.

"ALADDIN LOOK OUT!" A voice shouted, they all turned around towards the small magi, only to find out that a huge black claw was coming to his way. Bruja was transforming into a black Djinn, she was transforming fast. Judar couldn't hide his excitement. The thoughts running through his head was something in between. 'Will it hit him?!' or 'Will it bite his arm off!?' {A/n: Dark I know XD}

Aladdin on the other hand closed his eyes preparing himself for the impact. But it never hit him once he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar woman holding her sword on her right hand, while her left had a claw planted on it.

Sera narrowed her eyes as she slash the arm off leaving behind the nails, Bruja let out a screeching scream once the sword collided with her arm. She jump back while Sera slide down to the ground, her sword implied on the ground helping her not to fall completely. Her left arm had two huge holes in it and crimson red blood would not stop flowing from it.

* * *

(Judar's POV)  
"SERA!" I heard Helena shout. Well, that's her fault for blocking an attack that wasn't for her. Seriously, she doesn't even know that shrimp, why protect him? I sighed in irritation.

Wait... wait hold the fuck up...

Why is there sounds of wind? Isn't this a closed room... so how? Unconsciously I looked up and saw Black Rukhs flying towards someone, it was Jin.

Jin stood there frozen in place as she watched Sera struggling to stand up. She bowed her head and the second she looked up again, her eyes and face didn't have any emotions at all.

She walked towards Bruja, her hair flowing gracefully in every step. "I will destroy you..." She stated even her voice didn't have any emotions at all. The queen let out a irritating laugh, like the sound of metal rubbing against another metal. "YOU'LL DESTROY ME!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A VESSEL! DON'T GET SO COCKY! EVEN THOUGH YOUR THE RED EYES WITHOUT A VESSELS YOU CAN NEVER WIN AGAINST A BLACK DJINN!" She literally spat on Jin face. But Jin didn't flinch, she just stood there looking at the queen with her emotionless eyes.

"YOUR EYES! THEY ARE REALLY IRRITATING!" She screamed as she launch her other claw at Jin. But it didn't reach her because as Jin wasn't there anymore.

"Your fucking slow..." We heard Jin's voice rang, the next thing we knew there was a huge cut on the arm. While Jin was standing just behind her, her sleeves dripping in blood but it wasn't her blood. "Even with a Black Djinn your still worthless..." She commented.

Due to shock, Bruja launch another attack but it was stop by a black whip. "Jin, get a hold of yourself! It will be dangerous if you continue to act like this!" Eden stated as he pulled the queens arm making the queen trip on her feet.

"Jin, step down or else..." Helena warned her eyes glaring at Jin. Why are they stopping Jin? Isn't it obvious that if there's someone who can defeat Bruja that' Jin. So why the hell are they saying to step back?

Jin shrugged her shoulder in response and in an instant she was back to her normal cheerful self. "S-Sorry..." she apologized. What the fuck is going on here?

* * *

**"P-Prussia... the kingdom who... my... family..."** Bruja suddenly stated as she got up, Black Rukhs were gathering around her once more. This ain't good. In a fast motion she whipped Jin away in which Jin crashed towards a near by wall, the debris collapsing on top of her.

As Braju stood up, she was already in a final form... a gargoyle.

**"Y-You! Your father has ruined my family!" **She suddenly shouted as she pointed a finger towards Helena. Wait, they know each other?! Now I'm fucking confuse.

Stunned Helena just stood there her eyes wide as Bruja lunched forward at her. But she was stop by Sera who was still bleeding and awfully looking very pale. **"Get out of my way! Mercenary!" **She shouted as she grab Sera's injured arm and threw at the other side of the room.

In a quick motioned, she opened her mouth and attempted to bite Helena's head but Eden came to her aid and tied his whip at the queen's head he pulled the whip away attempting to restrain the said queen. "Helena! What the hell! Get a hold of yourself!" Othellot shouted as she shot out white whips from both of her arms, wrapping it around the gargoyle's hand. That's when I notice that it wasn't a whip, those were two long strands of fabric.

"What do you mean, the king of Prussia has ruined your family?" Helena suddenly asked still in shock.

The gargoyle hissed and Helena as if mocking her. **"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED 16 YEARS AGO! THE 12 YEAR WAR!" **

12 year war? What the hell is that? {A/N: Probably a war that lasted 12 years Judar XD}

I turned towards Helena, her eyes still wide as if she just realized something very important. "C-Can it be your-" She was cut off by Vana who finally arrived. She tossed a golden ring to Helena and upon realizing the fact that it was her metal vessel, Baruja freed herself.

She attempted to grab Helena but her movement was stop by Othellot's fabrics who, for some reason, her fabrics change color from white to black. That's when I notice that the thing that's been keep her hair in a ponytail was glowing, it was glowing a white hue.

Then the gargoyle's wings were also restrained by a whip, strangely the whip looked like it had some kind of texture this time. When I saw Eden, his ear accessory was also glowing but his hue was violet.

"Took you long enough... Vana," Eden commented with a grin.

"Apologizes," Vana replied as she bowed her head slightly, she didn't have anything glowing on her. She turned towards a debris, the debris where Jin landed and to the other side where Sera landed. "Jin... Sera... This is not the time to take a nap."

_*CRUMBLE* *CRUMBLE* _

Then a sound of a huge rock being thrown was heard. We saw both Jin and Sera both standing up. Both were greatly injuried, Jin's face was covered with her own blood probably because her head collided with the wall just a while ago. While, Sera's arm was looking way worse then before.

Besides that there were those noticeable glows of hue. Jin's hue was red it was coming from her neck while Sera's hue was grey coming from her right wrist.

"Is nap time over already?" Jin asked with a wide grin.

* * *

A/N: Wee~ I miss this story~ (T_T)  
I'm back from a one week leave!  
This chapter might suck because I haven't read the new chapters of Magi so I don't have any inspiration yet (^^") Sorry about that (^^")  
Well anyway if you guys notice I kinda posted a new story about teenage boys playing Volleyball (Haikyuu!) And I have decided that updated for both storied will be done on Mondays~  
I just upload this and the other story today because I just felt like it and I didn't have much to do.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you guys next Monday (next week)  
Bye~


	12. Chapter 12

(Judar's POV)  
**"H-HOW... WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?**" Bruja shouted towards Jin, in response the grin on Jin's face widen.** "W-WHAT ARE YOU-!? I'VE ALREADY BROKEN YOUR SPINE SO WHY ARE STILL STANDING!?" **

Jin started to walk toward the queen, "That was actually your biggest mistake," she stated, she spitted out blood before smiling. "Break my spine, crash my skull, cut my arm or leg, shatter my ribcage. Even if you do that... I will raise..."

**"WHY CAN'T I DESTROY YOU!?" **The queen stated as she managed to free herself and send her claw towards Jin but it never reach her. Her body stopped from moving while Jin her hand in front of her. **"I- I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" **

"No one can kill me... The only person that can kill me is myself..." Jin mumbled as she made a rotation motion with her hand. What did she mean by that... what did she mean that the only person that can kill her is herself?

Bruja's body suddenly levitated in mid-air. **"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **She shouted. Jin shrugged as she walk away and turned towards Sera, "Your turn..." she informed her. Sera nodded and walked towards the queen, she jumped and she landed on the queen's stomach. She raised her sword but instead of stabbing the queen she drew something on her stomach and she raise her sword once more but it was shoulder level this time. She closed her eyes and it seems like she was chanting something, not like I would know real, she is a mute after all.

Than suddenly I felt my body grew heavy, what the fuck!? I looked around it wasn't just me, everyone was feeling it too. I high pitch shriek broke out on the room and it came from Bruja. But something was different, her body seems like it was being pushed to the ground by a powerful force. Was Sera using gravity?

Due to that process Bruja seem to have fainted because of the pressure, Sera came down and walked towards Jin who was standing just a few feet away. "You did well," Jin stated with a smile. Sera nodded and her body collapse forward but Jin managed to catch her in time.

"Helena..." Jin called out upon hearing her name the princess nodded and stared at the two people unbinding their fabric and whip. Eden... Othellot... do it." She order the two nodded and placed their hands on the queen. Othellot on the right while Eden was on the left. They were doing Magoi Manipulation.

"You," We all heard Helena's voice called out towards that shrimp. He looked so surprised that he blink in respond.

"Your a magi, right?" Wait she knows!? Then does that mean she knew that me, that shrimp and that kid from Reim were magis from the start?! How?! We didn't told her anything!

"Please do your work and may I please come with you, I heard you know how to use Solomon's wisdom. I want clarify something," she asked or more likely demanded, still in shock Aladdin nodded his head and did Solomon's wisdom. She even knows about Solomon's wisdom...

I was surprise when Kouen walked towards Jin who was carrying Sera. "Do you need something?" She asked by this time one of her eyes were already close due to the blood flow coming from her head. Kouen didn't reply but instead he draw out his sword which had the ornament of Phenex a few seconds later a pink phoenix came flying out of it, it touched both Jin and Sera. Slowly the hole in Sera's arm started to close.

Jin's eyes widen, it was clear that she was amazed by Phenex's ability. "Thank you..." She stated still obviously amazed because when she said that she was smiling towards Kouen like a child. "I'm doing this because of the alliance," Kouen answered and started to walk away. As she watch Kouen walked away she had this; 'oh-wow-yeah-your-welcome' face.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Bruja's body started to go back to normal. The black rukhs were disappearing but some came to me. I saw the shrimp's face and that kid from Reim staring at me. That was completely normal for the three of us but when I looked elsewhere.

I was not expecting red eyes to stare at me.

Yup, Jin was staring at me, her eyes were wide. Can she see the Rukhs? Not that's impossible...

But the next thing that she did was surprise me, a white rukh landed on her shoulder and with a gentle smile, she touched it.

* * *

After what she did, she turned around and approach Vana. Why can she see rukhs? How the hell did that happen?! As I struggle for answers, I saw Kougyoku trembling slightly. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I asked her as I raise a brow.

She turned to me. her eyes wide. She looks like a traumatized kid. "T-Their strong..." She answered.

"What?" I asked her again, okay what the hell is wrong with her?

"She's talking about the people from Prussia..." Kouen replied.

"Well, they defeated a black djinn what of it? Some of you guys defeated black djinns from before."

"Not that quick..."

"Not that quick?"

"They managed to defeat that djinn as soon as the vessel arrived. On top of that they managed to restrain the djinn without any magic ability."

* * *

"Jin, Vana, Othellot, Eden... We're going home," Helena suddenly declared. The shock was visible to everyone's faces the only ones who weren't shock was Othellot and Vana. "But we still have a week to stay here!" Jin complained.

Helena stared back at her and said, "Can you please wipe yourself? Your still covered in blood." Jin blinked back and shrug. "This is my fashion senses Helena. I won't wipe it away just because you don't like it." She replied playfully.

"I got this," Othellot suddenly said as two fabrics came flying from her hands. It stop when it was in front of Jin's face and suddenly without further notice it wrapped itself around Jin's face. "WMMAT ARMM YMM FBLRUSG DOFOING!?" Jin shouted, I assume she was trying to say, 'What are you fucking doing'.

"Cleaning you up, love." Othellot replied with a sweet smile. This is the first time I notice this but Othellot has a very thick accent.

After a few seconds, the fabric was soaked in red. With the pull of her hands the fabric loosen but it didn't go back to her arm it stayed on the floor.

"Fucking... next time you do that tell me first!" Jin said and irk mark on her forehead. There was no more blood on her face.

"Your welcome," Othellot replied back as she cut the fabric with blade, I assume she just picked that thing up from somewhere. "So are we really going back home?" She asked and stared back at Helena. In response the princess nodded.

"Why?" Vana simply asked.

"I need to clarify something to the king," she answered and with that simple response all of them nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your beautiful castle," Helena bowed to one of the natives. The native waved his from left to right and said, "We are just glad that you managed to defeat that monster in no time."

Than I saw that shrimp and his friends running towards Jin, did he saw what she did earlier? "I'm sorry of what happened to your friend,"he apologize and bowed. Jin shook her head and looked towards Sera who's being carried by Eden on his back. "No worries, she's a tough one."

"Please tell her that I'm really grateful," he requested with one of his sweet smiles.

"Will do little one," Jin answered with a smile as she patted the shrimps head.

"Helena, we're good to go," Othellot stated. Helena nodded and bowed again to the native, I heard some of their conversation and it was something like, 'I'll send you a boat filled with gold use it to repair this place.' Talk about being rich.

* * *

After a week we're finally sailing back to Kou. Oh fucking finally! After what happened to queen Bruja nothing else happened, thankfully for others, no for me it was really boring. Well except for the fact that a boat came from Prussia carrying at least 100 piece of gold. Like damn, how rich is that country.

"WHAT!?" Kougyoku and Kouha shouted. Hell not this shit again...

Why are they shouting? Simple, Kouen told us that basically Prussia has agreed to the alliance not just for Kou but also for Sindria. Neat, right? "But that's really ridiculous!" Kougyoku complained in her high pitch voice. Hell, this woman...

"Isn't that being _too_ greedy?" Koumei asked. Yes, he is still with us.

"Someone did ask that but her response was; 'you can call it that but my country need allies right now' or something like that," Kouen replied.

"But there is a catch, right brother?" Kougyoku asked.

"There is and that is if ever Sindria and Kou will engage into war. They will immediately cut ties and they will not be afraid to attack which ever country that will force them to fight."

"That's ridiculous... are you saying their avoiding war?" Kouha asked.

"Yes, apparently as much as possible Princess Helena would like to avoid war. Speaking of, she told me that she'll send someone to Kou to arrange the agreements."


	13. Chapter 13

Judar took a bite from the peach that he was carrying, he just came back from Al-Thamen, why? He doesn't remember to be honest he wasn't even listening. He was just nodding at everything and I mean everything.

He was about to go to the meeting room when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

It was huge, it had four legs, a long muscular prehensile tail and two bat-like wings. It's body was covered in 2 dominant colors; the red scale running on top of its head towards the neck and the rest was black scale. It had two horns on it's frightful head. It was like a lizard but Judar knew damn well it wasn't just a lizard.

"Holy shit..." He mumbled in shock as he drop the peach that he was eating at the sight of the said creature. Quickly he teleported in front of the resting beast.

He stared at it and the beast stared back at him with it's crimson eyes. "Wow, your eyes looks familiar..." He commented as he patted the beast. The beast slightly titled its head to Judar as if asking what did he mean by that. Judar somehow felt like a kid again, he never thought that a dragon was real. Hell, he always thought those were just legends.

He saw a servant walking by and called out towards him. "Hey! Who bought this big ass dragon?" He asked, excitement played on his voice.

"I bought that bis ass dragon..." A voice replied, a very familiar voice.

* * *

(Judar's POV)  
"I bought that bis ass dragon..." That voice it can't be.

Quickly I turned around to see familiar silver head with red eyes standing a few meters away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I glared at the female. "Loosen up a bit, I didn't came here for you so don't worry~" Jin replied, the teasing tone is so visible on her voice. This woman...

She approach the dragon and patted it's back. "You saw it didn't you?" She suddenly spoke which caught me off guard. I stared at her in reply, what is she talking about?

"During that meeting the rukhs..." She answered as she continued to stroke the dragon. My eyes widen, I know about that but somehow it slipped out my mind. That time, when she touched the white rukh. So she knew that I saw her...

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked back her.

She looked confused at first but then she shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, I'm quite surprise to be honest usually when someone finds out about it they'll question me nonstop. But I guess, you don't give a fuck right?" She replied

Where the hell is she getting at?

"Yeah, I don't give a fuck, I'm quite surprised that I'm even talking to you," I stated as I walked away from her. If I can describe this woman, she's very dangerous.

"But isn't it surprising that a Magi like you is working under Al-Thamen, weird part time job don't you think?" She suddenly commented, with those words I stop from walking and immediately teleported in front of her. I grab her coat and hissed at her, "Keep your mouth shut..."

She smirked at me and the glint of amusement playing on her eyes were visible. "Did I hit a nail?"

"Tsk, if you haven't notice, your facing great danger in front of you so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"Danger where?" She asked as she scanned the area. "The only thing that's in front of me is a child, a very lonely child, a child that wants revenge for something or someone."

I automatically let go of her coat as those words escape her lips. How, how the hell did she know that? Suddenly I heard a low and threatening growl behind me. When I turned around the dragons face is right in front of me. And this dragon doesn't seems happy, "Calm down Yu~ We were just playing around!" She said as she patted the dragon.

Yu, the mother fucking dragon, exhaled in front of my face. "YOU SMELL LIKE FISH! WHAT THE FUCK!" I complained as looked at Jin, who was covering her face as she laughed, I just stood there in silence. "Ha-ha-ha~ Sorry magi, I wasn't excepting Yu, to do that towards you, he usually hates people with rukhs like you."

"So what exhaling in front of me means I get an award or something?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"No, it means Yu like you," she replied with a cheeky grin.

"Lady Jin! There y- Judar! your back already?" Kougyoku's voice called out, I saw her running towards us. "Hello there Princess Kougyoku~" Jin greeted , her cheeky grin never vanishing. "Lady Jin! You can't just go strolling around just because you felt like it! Besides you don't this place! What if you get lost?" Kougyoku replied or more likely scolded Jin, Jin stood there just smiling down towards Kougyoku**. **

"Sorry, sorry~" She apologized playfully.

Kougyoku sighed and turned toward me, "When did you get back?" She asked as she glared at me. What did even do?

"A while ago," I replied.

"What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"He was playing with my dragon, it never cease to amaze me how you guys are so amazed just by seeing a dragon," Jin answered for me instead. If she's thinking I'm going to thank her later that ain't happening.

And out of the blue Kougyoku grabbed my hand and with her other hand she grabbed Jin's overly large sleeve. "We need to get you to your room!" She stated with a smile towards Jin in which she replied with a smile. And yes she literally drag both me and Jin . I groaned in disagreement, why am I even here? I turned towards Jin who was just smiling like an idiot.

After a minute of being drag we stopped in front of a huge room and Kougyoku opened the door in a happy manner with a loud bang. She literally said; 'ta-dah!' when the she opened the door.

"Hey... isn't this room to big?" I asked Kougyoku.

"What? That's nonsense!" Kougyoku answered back with a pout.

Jin just stood there staring at the room given to her. It was a big room, the bed was king size at the end of the bed was a treasure chest and beside it was a coffee table, there were at least 3 cabinets aligned together, a make-up table although I doubt Jin's going to use. A carpet on the floor that had Kou inspired designed and lot and lots of decorations that you will surely see in a nobles house here in Kou.

"This is... a big ass room..." Jin mumbled, her and her colorful vocabulary.

"See? It's too big Kougyoku," I told her.

"Do you want to change rooms?" Kougyoku asked.

"Nah~ I don't want to bother you and Judaru~ I'm just amazed on how big this room is."

Did she just... DID SHE FUCKING GAVE ME A NICKNAME!?

"Really Jinny? Are you that amazed?" I asked her. I said that in annoyance to indirectly tell her I hated the nickname.

Jin titled her head and childishly smiled and me. "Oh look~ You already have a nickname for me! That means were best buddies now!" This freaking woman...

"Well anyway Lady Jin! We'll leave you for now to fix your things- where are your things?" Kougyoku asked concern visible on her voice.

"Oh right..." Jin mumbled as she took something out from inside her robe. What the hell is inside that? A huge bag or something? Then Jin pulled out a circular blue crystal. "What is that?" We both asked in unison.

"My things," Jin answered with a smile as she threw the crystal to the ground. When the said object hit the ground it emitted light and the next thing we saw was Jin's thing laying on the floor.

"Wow! Lady Jin! What is that!?" Kougyoku asked obviously amazed of what she was.

"That's a special thing that we Prussian's use. Made by our top class magician!" She answered with a grin. They had a magician? Was it Vana? Come to think of it Vana didn't fight during the incident of Bruja. Was she magician?

Kougyoku clap her hands together and grab my hand before I can react she said, "Well! That's amazing! Please excuse us as you arrange your things!" Jin gave Kougyoku a nod and with that Kougyoku dragged me again.

I wanted to ask her where she was taking me but she stopped in a corridor. Her eyes were sparkling as she stared at me, what the fuck? I was about to asked her when she suddenly shrieked a very high pitch shriek. I need to cover my ears because hell she's louder than usual. Five seconds past and she didn't stop and I did what I needed to do.

No, I did not cut her throat open. I covered her mouth with my hand and hissed at her, "Why the fuck are you shrieking like a crazy person?!"

Quickly she removed her hand and screamed, "JUDAR! SHE'S HERE! THE WOMAN OF YOUR DREAMS!"

"What-!? The woman of my what!?"

"LADY JIN IS HERE! YOU TWO WERE TALKING ALONE JUST A WHILE AGO AND YOU TWO LOOKED SO CUTE TOGETHER!"

"What are you even talking about!?"

"DON'T WORRY JUDAR I WILL HELP YOU WIN LADY JIN'S HEART!" She declared, determination on her eyes.

I sighed and groaned in annoyance, she isn't listening to me is she?

Wait... come to think...

"What is Jin doing here?" I know I should have asked that earlier but oh well.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to update two times a week now because I have nothing better to do with my life XD

« Previous Next »


End file.
